Hermione and Draco
by mediaworks
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl in her seventh year. Much to her dismay, joining her as HB will be Draco. He falls for her in a heartbeat. But how can he convince her he is more than the Draco Malfoy who she hates with a passion?


**Lily here.  
This is a story I'm thinking of focusing on, please let me know if you think it is worth it.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would love some help/ideas/comments.  
Good, bad, anything. Press the button.  
The story is not amazing, just give it a chance.  
Thanks (:  
xx**

**(Draco Malfoys P.O.V, Seventh year at Hogwarts.)**

**----**

I stared in shock at the figure making her way towards me. Wow. She sure had changed over the summer.

Ever since she smacked me across the face on a Hogsmeade trip I'd been head over the heels for the girl, and that was when she'd been all nerdy and short and podgy.

I looked at her now, and wondered if she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Probably. She was the most clever, too. I didn't understand why that used to have been a bad thing.

Why on earth would it be bad for someone to be intelligent?

I couldn't believe I used to think of her as a nerdy swot.

She was simply stunning.

It was almost unfair for someone that unbelievably clever to be so incredibly good looking. She was getting closer now, suitcase in hand, Crookshanks under the other.

Her long brown hair in ringlets caught the sun, draping loosely over her shoulders and framing her sweet face.

I watched, dazzled, as sparkles of light danced in every strand.

Her slender figure managed to look calm and collected as she walked towards me down the Hogwart's Express corridor, even though it was clear something was bothering her a great deal.

She opened the door of the compartment, her lips pursed in a thin line. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. No one was.

"Draco Malfoy! Tell me this is all a joke! Tell me it's a prank!"

In awe of the beauty before me, I got up to comfort her. Then I realised, and felt a pang of disappointment. She hated me. And I 'hated' her. That was the way it was. That was the way it had to be.

I would be the laughing stock of Slytherin if I was ever not nasty to her. I had to be horrible.

"Mudblood. Good to see you too." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The coldness of my tone surprised me. It didn't seem to faze Hermione though.

"Yes, lovely. Now, you've had your little prank, get out of here!" Hermione all but screamed at me.

I didn't need to pretend to act offended, I already was.

I had earned my place as Head just as much as she had. Who else could they have made Head boy? Harry Potter? I smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Malfoy! Get out before I go and get Dumbledore! He's in the compartment next to this one." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. _Girls._

"I mean it!" She said.

"Fine, Granger. Get Dumbledore. I don't think he'll be to upset at me. I mean, why would he punish the Head Boy for being in the Head compartment?"

Hermione was red with rage. She was so beautiful when she was angry.

"Draco Malfoy, are you serious in that _you_, are_ Head Boy_?"

"Perfectly serious." The smile had vanished from my face now. I was getting impatient. Surely it wasn't that hard to believe that I was Head Boy?

Did she really hate me as much as she let on?

Looking at her face now, it was clear she did. I sighed. It didn't matter. After a few weeks of being with me in the Head Meetings she would be completely under my charm.

I mean, she's pretty much the only single girl who doesn't fancy me. She would come around. But, then again, what can I do after she does? I can't exactly ask her out. The whole of Slytherin would laugh at me.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore looked questioningly at Hermione, who's expression and posture was not unlike a bull preparing to charge. I had to fight to disguise my laugh as she blushed furiously and sat rather unwillingly beside me.

"Draco, Hermione." Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses right at us. "As you are both aware, this year you two are Hogwart's Head Boy and Girl. It is an immense honour to have been chosen for this, and I hope you acknowledge that."

Hermione nodded furiously. Again I had to work to disguise my laugh, but failed miserably.

"Something amusing, Draco?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head.

"Because I hope you understand that this is a very important role, not to be taken light heartedly."

Dumbledore went on to explain about their job of patrolling the halls, organising the prefects and so on.

"Now," he continued, "You two have had some trouble in the past, and are not exactly the best of friends. Correct?"

This time we both nodded. Once again, I felt a little pang of disappointment. Why did it have to be this way? I heard the distinct laughter of Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherins. _They _were why.

"You could say that." Hermione muttered through her teeth.

"I am sure that you will be mature enough to handle this situation like responsible young adults. If you don't, I am sure there are many other students who would jump at the chance to be Head Boy or Girl. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded. He didn't have to worry. Hermione and I would be best of friends in a few days, or hopefully more.

Hermione sighed.

"Of course, Professor." She said, her beautiful hazel eyes emanating honesty.

"Good. Above all, have fun." Dumbledore winked and left the compartment, his heavy black robes swaying as he left.

I waited till I was sure he was gone.

"So, Hermione. Believe me now?"

She bit her lip, as if she was stopping herself from replying. I watched her look up at me through her long dark eyelashes, her beautiful eyes smouldering with anger.

I tell you, if looks could kill I would be long gone.

She fiddled with the hem of her robes. Due to the size of the compartment we were very cramped, very close. She was almost touching me.

This was my chance to prove her that I could be a perfect gentleman, that I was more than the vulgar Draco Malfoy who she hated with a passion. This was my first chance to show her I could evoke a different kind of passion inside her towards me.

"So, Hermione, we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Fantastic." She replied through gritted teeth.

I frowned, then tried again.

"We are going to need to get to know each other really well. Really, really well, if you know what I mean."

I shuffled closer still, so that our arms were touching. I could feel her soft skin rub against mine.

I looked into her bewildered eyes. For a second, it was as if something inside her infuriatingly intelligent mind clicked with mine, and she gazed back into my own. I watched confusement dance in her irises. After what felt like hours of waiting for her response, she finally replied.

"You repulse me Draco Malfoy."

At that she stood up, tossed her long hair over her shoulder, and left the compartment.

Great start. I was confused. She was probably the first girl who had resisted my, Draco Malfoy's, charm.

I never thought it was possible to fall in love at first sight, and even less likely to fall in love with someone who you had supposedly hated for six years.

But I was falling for her. Bad.

----

**There you go.  
Hate it? Love it? Review it?  
You know you want to... (;**


End file.
